


An Invitation to Almaty

by Sukiyaki_Rut



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukiyaki_Rut/pseuds/Sukiyaki_Rut
Summary: Mid-way through the next season, a few friends are at Viktor's apartment, and Yuri and Otabek flirt via cellphone





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic; I'm sorry if it sucks  
> Teen rating for cursing

Katsuki Yuuri was officially a pain in the ass.  If he wasn’t flirting with Viktor, they were schmoozing up together like every other disgusting couple Yuri knew.  It was enough to make him puke. Well, that was probably due to the crap meal they’d had for dinner, but it worked to show his frustration with the fat pig and infatuated Viktor.

“Are you feeling better, Yurio?” Mila asked when he came out of the bathroom.  The Russian skater was lounging on Viktor’s couch with her arm around Sara.  Following the rather disastrous meal, Viktor had invited the whole group over for what Katsuki promised would be much better than they’d previously eaten.  The pig was currently in the kitchen, alternately kissing Viktor and stirring a large pot, this in full view of the guests. 

“I’m fine,” Yuri snapped, slouching in one of the overly large chairs Viktor seemed to love.  He yelped as Makkachin instantly bounded up to lick his face.  “Viktor!  Get your dog off me!”

There was a chorus of laughter as no one did anything to help.  Yuri glowered but allowed the fluffy poodle to make a bed of his lap.  When Mila and Sara turned back to listen to Christophe’s semi-erotic telling of his most recent date, Yuri discreetly started to pet Makkachin.  He wasn’t as good as a cat, but the dog was admittedly sweet. 

Yuri scanned the room.  The scowl he maintained wouldn’t have revealed it, but he did sort of like hanging out with his skating ~~friends~~ acquaintances.  Katsuki and Viktor were still making out in the kitchen, which wasn’t an uncommon sight, but with the upcoming Rostelecom Cup, Christophe, Sara, and a few others were in town.  A few others…notably a certain Kazakh skater Yuri still hadn’t looked at since coming into the room.  

He glanced over and saw to his surprise that Otabek was watching him as well.  Heat flooded Yuri’s cheeks and he glared down at Makkachin.  The dog whined as his petting became too harsh, and Yuri let up.   _Forget Otabek_ , he told himself.   _Listen to Chris._

“…so by that time I only had my boxers on…”

Maybe he wouldn’t listen to Chris. 

His phone buzzed with a text, and Yuri checked it, relieved until he saw the message was from Otabek.  He deepened his scowl, masking the stupid emotion. 

**I thought you liked cats.**

Yuri glanced up, surprised.  Otabek wasn’t looking at him now.  Why was he disappointed?  His fingers hovered over the keyboard for a long time before he typed.  It was like his mind had just gone blank.  If it were anyone else, he would have just sent something along the lines of “Fuck off,” but he wanted to say something more to Otabek for some stupid reason.  When he did type, the words came slowly and didn’t seem to be much at all.

**Makka’s an okay replacement.**

He send it before he could second-guess himself.  He watched Otabek take out his phone and read the message.  It wasn’t until he got a reply that he realized he’d been holding his breath. 

**I have a cat and a dog.  You should visit in Almaty some time.**

Yuri could have sworn his heart stopped.  He wasn’t sure if he was blushing or scowling now, and he wasn’t aware of himself enough to care.  He just stared at his phone.  He didn’t notice that the conversation in the room had broken off completely or that Makkachin was whining again because he was practically bruising the dog with his death-grip.   _ Visit in Almaty _ .  It was physically painful not to shout or slam his fist into the air.

**Maybe.**

Was he imagining Otabek’s smile?  Otabek didn’t smile.  He never smiled.  And whatever had lifted his lips in that second was gone in the blink of an eye.  Yuri had to have imagined it.  

“Who are you texting, Yura?”  Viktor’s saccharine voice was right behind him, and Yuri jumped to hide his phone.

“No one!  And your dog weighs a hundred fucking pounds!  Get it off!”  
Viktor laughed as he pulled Makkachin off Yuri.  “So it’s someone special?  Do you have a girlfriend, Yurio?”

“Aww, Yuri!  That’s so cute!” Mila teased.

“ _ Nyet! _ ” Yuri shouted.  “I don’t have a girlfriend!”  He slouched into the chair and muttered something about what they should do with themselves.  

There was a chorus of laughter and even another possible smile from Otabek.  Yuri scowled, hating the red tinge that worked its way up his neck.  Yuuri cleared his throat, the traces of a smile still vanishing from his lips.  “The food’s ready.”

Yuri was the first one up.  He practically ran into the kitchen to fill his plate with the Katsudon that the pig cooked literally almost every night.  Not that Yuri would admit it, but it was actually pretty good and the main reason he ate with Yuuri and Viktor so often.  He certainly didn’t stay at their apartment to watch them make out. 

“Yuri,” a quiet voice spoke beside him.  Yuri jumped and barely managed not to spill his food as he saw how close Otabek was.  “I hope I didn’t embarrass you.”

“N-nyet,” Yuri stammered, losing his confidence once again.  “It’s fine.”

“Would you really consider coming to Almaty?”

Yuri gave a hurried nod and saw the flash of the smile again.  

Otabek reached around him then and grabbed a napkin.  “I’ll see you then.”  He walked away, but it felt like he just disappeared, leaving Yuri rather breathless as he stood there.  What had just happened?

“You know, you could just speed things up by going over there instead of mooning over him here,” Chris’s silky voice made Yuri blush.

“W-what?  I don’t...I... _ va te faire foutre _ !”  It was the only French that Yuri knew, and it made Chris laugh, which was not the intended effect even if it should have been the expected one.  Yuri took his plate and slouched back in his chair.  He happened to glance up and saw Otabek watching him again while he ate.  The other skater took out his phone and texted quickly.  

Yuri was on his phone as soon as he felt the vibration.  

**So, when can you come?**


End file.
